1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to an assembly which protect transmissions from damage caused by changing gears when the throttle is out of the idle condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, transmissions can be damaged when shifted between gears while the engine is operating at a high rpm, i.e., the throttle is out of the idle position.
Many assemblies are known to prevent shifting of the transmission when the throttle is out of the idle position. Most of these assemblies are incorporated into the design of the throttle and transmission controls. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,817 to Bogert.
A pedal operated by an operator's foot is used to control engine speed on a boat whereas a hand control lever is used to shift the engine. In many instances, the foot throttle control operates independently of the shift control, making it possible to shift into gear at a high engine RPM, thereby causing damage to the engine transmission. There remains a need for a simple assembly which may be added to a wide variety of existing transmissions systems without modification to those systems.